


Playing with Fire Some More

by Bearfeat



Series: Come On Baby, Light My Fire [2]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: Read part 1 of this series first.





	1. Chapter 1

Omega had been on the phone for thirty minutes, and I was in a terrible mood.

‘Yes, Alpha.’ I could hear him say. ‘But you are touring and I am taking care of selling and PR. If you wanted to be in charge of that, you should’ve come back too’

I grabbed a book and flipped through it, but I couldn’t keep my mind on it. I was bored and irrationally annoyed Omega gave me no attention, so I threw the book in a corner, earning a stern look from my lover. Well, he still didn’t like to use labels.

 

I sighed and marched into his bedroom. By now, I had decided I was his fucking girlfriend. He wanted me to stay with him in his apartment. I wasn’t living with him, but I also hadn’t been home in weeks. I looked in the mirror on his closet, and then pulled open the doors, maybe a little too hard. My clothes were in big bags on the floor, his in stacks on shelves. I had had enough. I pulled a stack of shirts from a shelve and replaced it with shirts of my own. Then I looked at the other shelves. Should I go fifty/fifty right away, or sneak in a shelve a week? I grinned. Oh, claiming half the closet for my own would make him real mad. I chuckled again and grabbed a fistful of his shirts, pulling them out onto the floor.

 

‘What are you doing?’ I heard him yell.

‘Nothing, babe.’ I turned back, hearing him muttering. He could be a big grump too. I reached out for a stack of pants, when my eye fell to his scattered clothes on the floor. I fumbled through it and pulled an old Ghost shirt from the pile. It was from the Opus Eponymous era, and judging from the look I guessed he wore it a lot.

 

Omega didn’t look up when I walked out of his thrashed bedroom. He ignored me and leaned back on the cough when I strutted past him. He looked at me, however, when I knocked his coffee mug off the table and it broke into a dozen pieces.

‘Damnit!’ he yelled, but he shut his mouth when he saw me wearing his shirt. I grinned at him, because I could tell he liked that I wore nothing underneath it.

‘Oh, that was just her.’ He said to Alpha on the other end of the line.

 _Oops!_ I mouthed at him, and I turned around, slowly bending over to pick up the pieces. I felt his rough fingers softly caressing my hip. When I stood up and looked at him, I saw him leaning forward, his phone still to his ear, but his eyes on me.

 

I kicked the shards of mug to the side with my bare feet. When I got to my knees I realized I probably should have thought that through, but if I was going to get a couple of cuts on my legs in order to get some sex, it was probably worth it. I crawled towards Omega, who still sat there, his legs spread unapologetically, his chest expanding a little quicker than before.

 

The moment I pressed my cheek against his thigh, he grabbed a fistful of my hair. I moaned and rubbed his cock through his jeans.

‘Babe!’ he said, stern tone in his voice. ‘I am trying to make a call!’

‘I know.’ I replied. ‘Put him on speakerphone.’

 

-

 

Agonizingly slowly, Omega pulled the hand holding the phone away from his ear.

‘…going on?’ I could hear his brother say, as my ghoul pressed the button with his thumb.

‘Alpha…’ I moaned, rubbing my palm over Omegas bulge, feeling it harden under my hand. ‘Have you been a good boy?’

 

‘Oh. Hi.’ He said. I could hear he was a little nervous at hearing my voice. Maybe he had hoped to never hear it again.

‘Answer her.’ My ghoul panted, grabbing my hair more tightly. I smiled up at him.

‘I… I am not alone.’ Alpha stuttered.

‘Oh, dear.’ I said. Then I pressed my face against Omega’s crotch, commanding a long groan from his lips. We heard Alpha swallow hard. ‘I… I have.’ He said.

I grabbed Omega’s wrist and pulled it down, so that he was holding the phone closer to me. When I unfastened his jeans, I made sure the sound of the zipper was heard clearly.

‘Have what?’ I purred.

There was silence on the other side of the line.

‘Answer her.’ Omega said again. To show my appreciation, I pulled out his cock and licked it from base to tip. His head lulled back and the hand holding the phone trembled.

 

‘I have been a good boy.’ Alpha whispered.

‘Tell the lady how.’ Omega grunted, as I placed sweet kisses on his length, strategically avoiding the head. ‘The last time I saw you your face was covered in my come.’

Alpha gasped.

‘I…I…’ he stuttered again. ‘I haven’t… that hasn’t happened since.’

I grabbed Omega’s dick and pressed it against my face. ‘That was a pretty sight.’ I hummed, and I wrapped my lips around the tip.

 

I moaned loudly as I moved up and down over his cock, sinking lower and lower, until I finally pressed the head against the back of my throat. Then I pulled back and spat on his dick. Omega cursed hard, and we watched the saliva drip down the shaft.

 

‘Tell me what you’re doing, brother…’ Alpha whispered. His breathing was ragged, and the sound deformed through the ether. Omega’s hand fell to the couch when I wrapped my fingers around his cock an started pumping.  My ghoul clenched his fingers in my hair.

‘I’m not really doing anything.’ He replied, lifting his head slightly so he could look me in the eye. ‘I’m just sitting at home, getting my cock sucked by this… this very…’ he lazily pulled my hair. I grinned at him, then I slowly licked the head of his dick. ‘This very sexy girl.’ Omega sighed. ‘You know what it’s like.’

‘Yes, brother.’ Alpha whispered.

 

‘This cock is mine.’ I moaned it extra loud before I took him back into my mouth.

‘I remember what that was like too.’ Alpha giggled softly.

‘Yes, baby.’ Omega breathed to me, as I moved up and down. His hand grabbing me tighter and guiding me roughly over his dick. ‘Yes!’ he pushed my head down, filling my throat with his throbbing member as he let out a loud grunt.

I clawed my nails into his hips, trying to hold still as I slowly ran out of breath. I stayed there, softly humming against his flesh until his strong fingers tugged me back up.

 

I coughed and gasped for breath, grabbing this wrist and pulling him away from my hair. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and pulled Omega towards me so fast our mouth clashed together painfully, but neither of us seemed to care.

‘Fuck me.’ I told him, tugging at his T-shirt. I heard Alpha’s gasp on the other side of the line.

‘Yes, dear!’ was Omega’s reply. I grabbed the back of his T-shirt and pulled it over his head, trapping him in the fabric.

I snatched his phone off the couch and ran into the bedroom.

‘Alpha, sweety,’ I said, laying down. I spread my legs towards the opened door, through which I caught Omega fling his shirt through the living room and falling over while trying to remove his pants. ‘I want you to touch yourself. Get some privacy if you must, but if you do, you are not allowed to come. If you decide to stay in company of others, you HAVE to come.’ Omega had managed to rid himself of his clothes and stormed towards me like a raging bull. I giggled when he jumped me, letting the phone fall to the sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

Omega pushed my knees up with his strong hands and pressed his cock against me, making me gasp with anticipation.

‘Hhmmmm!’  I moaned, when he moved his hips and let his dick slide over my pussy, cloaking him in my juices. My body ached at the thought of having him inside me.

 

‘Honey…’ he growled, his blue eyes turning dark as he looked down on me. Then, without a warning, he pushed inside, and I cried out. He slid himself all the way inside me, pressing against my tender cervix, and then pulled out.

‘Fuck!’ I whimpered. My legs were shaking.

‘You want me to fuck you?’ he said.

‘Yes!’

He grabbed my hips and roughly turned me around.

‘After you’ve shattered my mug and made my room a fucking mess?’

‘Yes!’ I giggled. His hand came down hard on my buttocks and the sharp pain washed warmly over me.

‘One.’ Alpha’s voice sounded over the speakerphone.

 

Omega let out a roaring laugh.

‘You remembered well, brother.’ He said. His hand landed on my ass again, but gently this time. ‘What else do you remember?’

Alpha gasped.

‘I…I am in company of other people.’ He stuttered again.

‘Then get some privacy.’

‘I can’t come if I do.’ He whispered.

‘Damn right!’ Omega answered.

‘But if he stays, I told him he HAS to come.’ I said breathlessly. His rough fingers were tracing the outer lines of my cunt.

 

‘Alpha!’ I moaned. ‘Alpha, he’s stroking my pussy. I am laying on my stomach, and he is holding me down. I can feel his fingers getting wetter and wetter.’

‘Fuck!’ the Fire ghoul cursed. Then we heard a door slam and chattering disappear. Alpha’s footsteps through gravel.

‘Are you outside?’

‘Yes.’

‘Don’t go back to the bus.’ My ghoul replied. ‘Find a bush to hide behind.’

‘But I-’

‘The last time your brother didn’t ask this many questions.’ I said to my ghoul, interrupting Fire. I saw Omega smirk down at me as I watched him over my shoulder. I squealed as he pushed his middle finger inside me, and slowly pulled out. He pressed back inside, thrusting his finger now. I breathed heavily, clenching around him.

 

‘Omega, stop screwing around. I want your cock.’

‘And you’ll get it whenever Alpha finally does as he is told.’

‘Alpha, please.’ I moaned, when Omega added a finger.’

‘What? What do I do?’ Alpha whispered.

‘Tell us about that night.’ Omega said, voice hoarse. ‘Tell us everything that happened.’

‘I..I..’ the ghoul on the other side of the line shuffled around in the gravel. I imagined a beautiful blush on his handsome face. When he didn’t say anything for some time, Omega pulled away from me.

 

‘Alpha, goddammit!’ I cursed.

‘You made me take of your clothes!’ he yelped. ‘And then… I kissed you… and I kissed your body. I keeled next to the bed and softly licked-’

In that moment, Omega spread my cheeks with his thumb and lapped his tongue over my cunt.

‘Fuck!’ I breathed.

‘Language!’ Omega said, and he struck me again, hard, on my ass.

‘Two.’ Said Alpha.

 

‘Hmmm, Omega! Oh, that feels so good!’ I moaned loud and theatrically as my ghoul roughly worked his tongue over me, his thumb now tenaciously pressing against my asshole. I giggled loudly as he gave my clit some short, quick strokes, turning myself on more and more as I exaggerated every sound he commanded from my throat. He pulled away as I loudly moaned his name again.

‘Are you putting on a little show for me or for my brother, love?’ he grinned.

‘You, him, who cares?’ I said. And then I whimpered, because my ghoul worked his hand under my shirt and ran his nails painfully rough over my back.

‘Fuck.’ I cursed into the pillow. Two fingers slid inside of me again.

‘Alpha?’ I said.

‘Yes? Yes.’ Sounded from the other side of the line. ‘I… I made you come going down on you…’ his words were whispered and his breathing heavy. I wanted to protest and tell him to go into more detail, but I was so wet now, and Omega’s fingers felt to good inside me.

‘At that point Omega came in-’ Alpha said, but Omega cut him off.

‘I’d been standing there for quite some time, actually.’ He said. ‘But go on.’

It went quiet. Omega pulled out of me again.

‘Alpha?’ I cried. Immediately, Omega’s hand came down hard again, smacking across my butt cheek, and then he smacked me with his other hand too.

‘Three, four.’ Alpha said. ‘Yeah, that’s what happened after. You took her into your lap and started spanking her. You told me to count.’

Omega grunted and placed his hands on my ass, rubbing the pained skin.

‘She loves a good spanking.’ He said. ‘Don’t you?’

‘Yes, baby.’ I moaned, lost under his touch.

‘You have the perfect ass for it, too.’ he said. Then I felt him push his cock at my entrance. Fingers tangled in my hair and pulled hard as he filled me with his cock. I howled, the pain and pleasure shooting through me like bolts of electricity. He didn’t hold back either: he moaned loudly as he thrusted roughly in and out of me.

 

‘Brother.’ We heard Alpha’s voice somewhere in the distance. I could hear how some of his boyish courage had returned. ‘Fuck her for me. Fuck her for me good.’


	3. Chapter 3

I could hear how Alpha’s breath quickened on the other side of the line as Omega fucked me roughly and roared loudly. His grip on my hair was so tight I had to arch my back painfully far, but his thrusting cock inside me felt amazing. I uttered sounds I never thought I’d make.

The springs in his mattress shrieked when Omega placed a hand in front of me, leaned over me and quickened the thrusts of his hips.

‘Ah!’ I moaned when the angle changed. I bit his wrist as his other hand moved under my hip and sought for my clit. On the other side, Alpha let out a small whimper.

‘Enjoying yourself, brother?’ Omega heaved. ‘Remember, you can’t come.’ I unhooked my teeth from his wrist.

‘Are you touching yourself, Alpha?’

‘Yes.’ The ghoul answered.

‘Yes? Are you outside a venue right now, dick in your hand?’ I howled as Omega thrusted extra deep, the skin of his hips slapping against my ass. ‘Are your pants down on your ankles, your ass bare in the moonlight?’

‘It is midday here.’ Alpha breathed.

‘Fuck!’ I squealed. ‘Everyone could walk in on you jerking off on the street, boy.’

To my surprise, we could hear Alpha chuckle. ‘I know.’ He whispered.

‘Oh, you filthy boy.’ I moaned. Then, Omega’s thrusting faltered and he stopped moving. He breathed heavily. He pulled out.

‘Turn around, babe.’ He said. As I rolled over I caught him wiping the sweat from his forehead.

‘What is it, babe?’ I said, trailing my feet up his hip. ‘Getting a little too hot?’ His eyes shone bright and blue as he looked down on me and gave me a smile.

‘With you, always.’ He grumbled. I expected him to throw my ankles to his shoulder, but he parted my legs and slowly moved his hands under my shirt. He gave my sensitive cunt a teasing lick and grinned at my moan. When he moved further up to kiss my stomach I tangled my fingers in his shaggy hair.

Mouth open, he attacked my breast, pulling the shirt up to my chin. He sucked my nipple hard and I winced, wrapping a leg around him and pressing him against me.

‘What is he doing? What is he doing to you?’ Alpha’s ragged breathing sounded again. I opened my mouth to answer him, but suddenly Omega was in me, in my cunt and in my mouth. He clasped the shirt tightly around my throat and kissed me possessively. He thrusted slow and deep and tilted by hips every time he was completely inside, by pushing even further. I was running out of breath because of how he kissed me and because of how the fabric around my throat was pulling tighter and tighter.

 _He’s making me come_ , I thought. _That’s what he is doing to me_.

Omega kept on moving inside me, deeper and harder, but not faster, and I got closer every time he hit my engorged cervix. Suddenly he broke the kiss and freed my throat and I gasped for air, head tilted back into the pillow. I felt my entire body tense before I came exceptionally hard, my cunt contracting around his cock and my body convulsing under him as he held me down. When I finally found the oxygen to voice my pleasure I cried aloud.

Omega made a high, throaty sound as he followed me and reached his climax too. His thrusting became rough and our skin slapped together when he pushed inside me hard, grunting and biting my shoulder as he spilled his seed inside me.

Our breathing slowly normalized and when I didn’t hear the blood rushing in my ears anymore, the sound of Alpha’s heightened moans filled the bedroom. Omega lifted himself up to his elbows to look at me. His eyes were dark with a simmering glow. He held them on me as Alpha’s breathing suddenly stopped, followed by some small and muted sounds, and then a lot of heaving.

‘I think she told you not to come.’ Omega grumbled, dark blue eyes still on me.

‘Fuck you.’ Alpha scoffed. ‘Fuck you AND your girlfriend!’

Omega’s grin dropped. His eyes grew wide as he froze above me. ‘She’s not-’ he started, but then he stopped himself. I quickly grabbed the phone. ‘Yes, baby, maybe some other time I’d say.’ I squeaked at Alpha. ‘Bye now!’ and I hung up on him. I imagined him standing there, mooning the world, as I watched how Omega let his eyes glide over my face, then his room and his closet I had been pillaging.

‘Fuck. You’re my girlfriend, aren’t you?’

‘What? Wine and dine a lady first, before you propose to her.’

‘I am _definitely not_ proposing to you!’

‘I want half of your closet.’ I watched, maybe a little anxious, as I saw the cogs in his head turn. He was still inside me, hovering over me, looking at me in a puzzled way.

‘Deal.’ He finally said. ‘It’s only fair.’


End file.
